


Begone, Innocence

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Mild Blood, Mixed Media, Traditional Media, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: The new Higurashi anime is looking great.
Kudos: 3





	Begone, Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Sketched on paper, finished in Paint Tool SAI.


End file.
